Chá, Morangos e Dálias
by L.Hiromi
Summary: Mas era porque ele a amava, e não mais do que isto. Oneshot, spoilers.


**Spoilers:** Relíquias da Morte, pelas informações sobre Snape.

Espero que gostem. Gostei do casal, e acho o James um filho da-

* * *

Mas era porque ele a amava, e não mais do que isto. Não menos, comparado com o que ambos fitavam ao longe, comparado com o que poderia ter sido se o perdão dela não valesse a vida dele. Era porque ele fugia do sol sempre que possível, mas estava sentado sobre a grama diante de seu pôr, por ela.

— Você sabe o quanto eu sinto.

E na voz dela, sentido faltava. Mas o sentido sempre faltara em sua arrastada existência; por que ele a amava, por que ele não entendia a mãe, por que ele não entendia o que estava fazendo. Por que estava ali. Só que, justamente nela, de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto a luz em volta do sol, de sorriso amável, de companhia adorável, de essência penetrável, faltava a razão. Entretanto, para ele amá-la não necessitava da razão. Simplesmente amá-la confrontava a razão, porque havia sua carência. E isso era o bastante para que ele aceitasse estar ali, no ponto mais alto do morro de Hogsmeade. Porque só ele sabia como chegar lá por uma extensa trilha marcada. Porque só ele e a moça ruiva sabiam o quanto era bom contemplar todo o vilarejo durante os dias nevados. Porque só Severus Snape sabia que aquela ponta de simplicidade era algo que ele nunca esqueceria; mesmo depois daquela tarde.

— Se sentisse de verdade, Lily, não teria me mandado aquela carta.

O arrependimento o tomou. Não como na vez em que ele misturou mágoa, fúria e feridas e tomou-as sem demora há quatro anos, e só foi livrar-se delas no dia anterior, quando recebera algo de uma coruja castanha. Um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado e lacrado com uma fita de cetim e o perdão de Lily, por suas palavras tão horríveis e pecaminosas: "sangue-ruim". Mas era um arrependimento leve, momentâneo. Apenas porque o sorriso permanente dela desde em que o vira, crescido, mesmo que sombrio, cinza e sem vida, morrera de seus lábios. O sorriso dela era o motivo dele para estar ali. E tirá-lo fora a pior ideia da tarde.

— Digo, é só que… Você demorou em resolver mandá-la.

Ela riu; Severus se agarrou à gargalhada. Porque ele se sentira como há quase dez anos, deitado em uma sombra em meio à floresta e se divertindo porque ela se divertia. Ele temia agora, mais do que qualquer receio seu sobre qualquer homem, qualquer magia, qualquer coisa, que fosse a última vez que a risada o encontrasse. E Lily viu que ele não sorria. Viu que nada mudara demais, mas ele não mais sorria como antes, como quando ela o olhava com intensidade — embora não fosse a intensidade que Severus desejava. Ele havia crescido. Em alma, em tamanho, em maturidade. O seu amor, não sabia Lily, também.

— Sinto muito por isso também — e ela pegou sua mão. Severus ainda sentia-se como há quase dez anos. Ainda sentia o menino sonserino sob as vestes verdes, ainda sentia a mesma quentura sobre as bochechas descarnadas. Só o que ele abandonara era a esperança de que algo podia ocorrer, de que havia algum momento em que ele seria feliz de verdade. E apesar das vivências de criança voltarem a ele sem tocá-lo com o passado horrível, ainda não era o bastante para que o sorriso de malícia, de vergonha ou de alegria dominasse suas feições, e invadisse Lily de satisfação por vê-lo como antes. Por vê-lo que apenas sua aparência havia mudado, e nada mais do que isso.

— Quero que você seja feliz, Sev. Eu encontrei meu caminho. Você precisa encontrar o seu. — Lily sorria, abatida, enquanto pressionava suavemente os dedos de seu antigo amigo. Porque era a mesma pressão de quando Lily queria que Severus se afastasse dos amigos sonserinos, dos amigos que o levaram a ser o que era hoje. Lily pressionava seu braço esquerdo, onde a Marca Negra ardia de vez em quando. E ela sabia. Sabia de tudo, para quem ele trabalhava, para quê ele trabalhava. E sempre fora ela, em meio aos chás que pedia na cozinha de Hogwarts que gostava de tomar, que o avisara, que o alertava. "Pare de andar com eles, Sev. Eles são malignos!" Porém, era a mesma Lily — para Snape, sempre seria Evans — que também o compreendia e dizia que queria apenas sua alegria.

O Severus de tempos atrás diria o quanto ela era tola. O quanto não sabia de coisas, mas também coraria antes de desviar o rosto de seu olhar de esmeraldas. E eram naqueles poucos momentos de constrangimento, onde Severus fitava o além e ela remexia com a colherzinha de prata o seu chá, sempre de morangos, que Severus nunca entendera o quanto sentiria falta daquilo. Ela preferia o suco de abóbora, mas havia certos momentos em que aparecia nos jardins segurando a caneca, e Severus não sabia exatamente se era pura vontade ou pela metáfora. Porque o sachê em que tanto Lily metia a colher sempre corava a água quente e parecia uma poção — parecia sangue. Lily parecia cozer algo que estivesse perdendo a vida, colorindo a água com o tom mais vermelho que Severus já havia visto.

Na noite em que Snape decidiu pernoitar em frente à sala comunal da Gryffindor caso Lily não aparecesse, ele chegou à conclusão, algumas horas depois, de que realmente ela nunca deveria ter aparecido à porta. Ele nunca deveria ter lhe pedido desculpas. Ele nunca deveria ter falado com a garota bonita que tinha uma dália em mãos e a fazia se abrir e fechar em uma manhã primaveril. Ele entendeu que o que Lily tanto apertava com a sua colher dentro da caneca era seu coração. O coração de Severus Snape, que estava sendo fragmentado a cada minuto, perdendo sangue, perdendo vida.

— Meu caminho foi interrompido.

Só que ele não queria afetá-la mais. Não queria agarrar tanto seu sorriso a ponto de arrancá-lo. Não daquela forma, quando Lily murchava como uma dália morrendo. Severus também compreendeu que sua dor a afetava. E nisto também não havia razão, sentido.

— E você deve seguir o seu. — prosseguiu ele, mais cinza do que jamais fora — Casar com Potter. Amá-lo. Ele te merece, Lily. Eu não.

Porque a dificuldade que Snape tinha para controlar as palavras diante dela se desvairou. Era novamente o menino em dores por tudo; família, solidão, não amado. Era novamente movido pela imaturidade, pelas cobiças infantis. Mas havia uma diferença: não precisava de perdão. Ela já havia lhe dado. Entretanto, vertendo lágrimas como a Lily frágil que fora na puerícia, ela se esqueceu do porquê de tê-lo convidado a passar a tarde sobre Hogsmeade e lembrou-se do dia que viria a seguir. E instantaneamente, percebeu que devia fazer algo.

— Ah, Sev…

O rapaz sentiu a força com que Lily apertava sua mão; era angustiante. Porque ele lhe causava o choro, porque ele nunca conseguiria fazê-la feliz, como provavelmente Potter seria capaz a partir do momento em que dissesse "Sim" amanhã à mesma hora. E ela o fitava. Porque ele sempre se lembraria das esmeraldas cravadas nos túneis de seus olhos, nos buracos de seu coração. Mas não daquelas esmeraldas, que derramavam água e se avermelhavam, como o sangue que jorrava do chá de morango…

E Severus também poderia se afogar em loucura. Porque Lily se aproximou — não em uma distância onde poderia abraçá-lo e chorar em sua capa negra, era mais do que isto. —, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Severus e abraçou sua cintura. Porém, ele também se perderia nas procuras entre a razão e o sentimento. Porque Lily o observou intensamente até então, criando dificuldades para ele sustentar o seu olhar inesquecível. Porque então, Lily Evans quebrou a distância restante e encostou os lábios nos de Severus Snape, pela primeira vez.

Não mais do que isto; não era necessário. Severus sentiu os dedos finos em seu rosto, que ardia profundamente a cada segundo passado — fosse segundo, hora, dia ou vida —, a cada lembrança que corria a ele sonhando com aquele momento, fantasiando com a Lily que ele nunca teria. Ele abraçou sua cintura, não como nas vezes em que ela se sentia só e corria para ele, embora ele gostasse que se fosse assim naquele momento. Que Lily também voltasse há quase dez anos em uma Hogwarts sem preocupações, a não ser serem pegos pelos Marotos. E Lily não sabia bem o que fazer. Porque seus lábios permaneceram parados, sob um fio de expectativa sobre Snape. Para que ele pudesse ter seu único e merecido momento de glória, o único em que realmente seria feliz. Lily não se preocupara com o futuro de seu amigo, pois não sabia ela o quanto aquilo o afetaria. Porque Lily amava James demasiadamente para poder corresponder um único segundo, uma única tarde de pôr-do-sol, chá, morangos e dálias.

Contudo, Severus nunca recebeu o tal momento de glória provindo dos lábios da ruiva. Ele também não a correspondera. Porque, passando-se quatro anos sem fitar seu rosto diretamente, sem abraçá-la, sem lhe dirigir uma palavra de carinho, ele aprendera que não a merecia. A oferta dos lábios macios dela certamente foi tão tentadora como nenhuma outra, porém ele não atravessou o limite de sua boca.

Porque ele entendera que jamais teria momento algum de orgulho, de honra ou de sorrisos espontâneos. Não quando ela fosse se casar com Potter. Não quando, futuramente, geraria o herdeiro Potter e o enfiaria em Hogwarts. Não a mesma Hogwarts que fora seu lar. Não poderia ser.

Mas era só porque ele a amava.


End file.
